


【赫海】  这个他  29

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [31]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 你想和她上床，她也想和你上床，你知道你们一定会上床，但不知道会在什么时候上床，这就是最好的时光。——侯孝贤





	【赫海】  这个他  29

**Author's Note:**

> 东海发烧

29

头脑里似乎也降了雪霜，雾惶惶的反应力下降，眼前反像开了高清影像，画面颜色自带刺目的炫光。内里一团火更是高涨，焰苗在体内横行冲撞。  
李赫宰偏头探海，捕捉到他眼底黑环一般的一圈光时深时浅地聚散，面上也白红叠加，呆坐在自己床上却在咧嘴憨笑。他吃痛一样嘶声细叹，紧皱着眉头从书桌下翻找出药箱。  
还未对应症状确定药品，又急忙起身去将烧水的暖壶灌满。心里像暗夜的森林无端发生了大火，阴森又热燥。压制不了，无法阻断。  
捧着温水和药，嘴里叼着温度计走到床前蹲在他脸下。才在白茫的光色下发现他刘海的湿漉粘黏。赫宰伸手想抚，又觉指尖冰寒，不能再将多余的凉意传送。转而起身去衣柜里，找出最蓬厚的睡衣，再把吹风机取了出来。  
东海湿冷的羽绒外衣终于被褪换，赫宰才发现其内仅剩薄层的贴身衣料。干着嗓子他把棉绒的衣服套进他脖颈，厚重的推挤成一圈，小孩的头从里面窜出来。给他穿着衣服的人才终于轻缓地出声笑起来，所见之处，他乖巧稚幼像怜弱的孩童，伸手蹿腾袖口的样子又着实是个任自己摆布的漂亮玩偶。  
吹风机的风眼送出的热播散在东海的发端，细软地蓬升起来，配合着膨硕的衣服，更是浅灰色的一只虎，软绒绒的，又受了挫，低头垂耳温顺地畏缩成猫咪。倒无论何样，都是自己的宠儿。  
他心里那层棉厚的雪，由着被东海踩了一遍。柔软的此处本是深藏着，从过去向未来，也只他能触及。  
赫宰把机器移开，暖温尚且遗留在发前，看小孩眼睫跟汗毛都不再战栗，捏握他肩膀，把人推近自己胸口。海坐着，他站着。手指在他温热的头发上勾画的时候，老虎也举手来勒紧了前人。软和的衣料下温润的人，覆盖到赫宰心口上。那兵荒马乱一样的火场，被海水润泽了止息。  
赫宰微弓了腰背低头靠紧他，在东海看不到的上方，挤出笑颜来闭上眼目。眼内湿烫的，像他怀里的人一样。  
让他怎能不爱。  
吞了药咽了水该是发困的时候，赫宰明日也还有导师的作业亟待提交，截止日期的提醒还亮在手机屏幕上。他挠着他痒处哄他躺下，自去桌前打开电脑来工作。压制过后敲击键盘的声啸细腻低浅，混杂在暖气管内穿行的水流声中，这样的白噪也像疲乏时助眠的药。东海伏在他床上却不合眼，几乎是在同自己的神经作战。沉甸的双眼低斜，朝着对角驼背前倾的男人轻缓地翻眨：闷茶色的发洗了几次褪淡，有蜜糖般的晶亮，像一把颜色浓浅错杂的金色丝线，被晚间夹雪带雨的风袭染，湿乱地搭在头上。斜抚到一旁的细碎刘海下，银边的眼镜表面凑着电脑银幕的淡光，圆目澄空。脸上未有浓色，只唇下浅展，不动声色。整个人在毛玻璃一样的眩晕之中像一帧虚幻的空像，飘在虹膜上，把他困倦的眼睛抚慰再刺痛。  
几乎像个过日子的场景了，一起很久的爱人组建了小家庭一样。一定是阴雨的一个春日，湿淋的灰空稀疏地落着雨，他困乏地享受着水滴降落的乐音不愿动作，而他背身浅笑着专注于做饭或工作，时而也回头来查看疲懒的人儿，又还继续沉湎于眼前的事务。一半是性格专注无法分神，一半是因为知晓早些结束才好静心相伴。  
海在他的枕头上移动着头颈，细滑的织物相互磨蹭的声响，像嘎吱踩在残雪上，又扎实又轻柔。他眼内因为闷重而红润，望着他衣层底下清晰的脊梁，感到体内冲涌着的是切实的喜欢。  
如此独自品味着窥望的时候，最是真切而不受控地醉心。像独酌易醉，因为是自甘沉迷。  
感情在日下累积中沉淀，此间又漂浮起来激荡。情感牵连着情绪，难以忍耐地膨胀在胸口。如若不是病到无力眩晕，他怎会只痴等于此。恨不能把人揉搓进身体，唯进入从未抵达之深处将浓盛心意交代表露。  
进门的那刻起就有欢欣在不显露地雀跃。赫宰开门的钥匙上挂着的都是一同买的玩偶，雕刻清晰的小老虎的头，悠晃地随着钥匙孔旋转，绕动着他头晕心痒。骤然被点亮的这二人间较他的宿舍宽敞。在并行对立的床桌之间，东海一眼分辨出了属于他的空间。床单被罩铺展叠放整束，桌前书柜堆放的杂物书本都分区隔栏，成列的各色塑料盒子收纳着。房间尽头的鞋柜上分色排列，甚而有些洗刷到颜色褪浅。连床头的保养品耳饰手环都在透明的盒子中收容陈列。不说他有洁癖，也实在有整理的强迫症状。东海对比着他对面床上桌角絮乱堆积的脏衣物旧书籍，低头挑眉戏笑。不知是不是时候尚早，或是脑内如雾障窜扰，他发现现下实在是找不到这人的缺陷瑕疵。  
耽思自得着也便径直移到他床上呆坐，只趁他翻东找西地拿药取水的时候，在床头的柜子上翻到了那只他涂过的唇膏，顺理成章地收藏进了自己荷包。日后舔舐自己嘴唇，都仿似正同他贴近吻触。  
他想着觉得酸麻着心战，面上又点染红浓的热霜，目中黑尽了又淡。这人忙前忙后也不知在做何。东海只在被热风击面，细烫包绕头皮的时候才凝神回来，未几又再被握靠到他胸口，他仰头也将他收紧在双臂里，幽然静寂中偶然忆起儿时的父亲。  
挣脱外套的时候腋下陡然地冰凉，夹紧了腰间再浮起来他撺掇出来的细痒。小孩顺势跌落在绵软的床铺上，躺下来看天花板自由地倾旋，眼前的图像扭捏了许久，自边角处钻进了一张他喜爱的面目——工作完毕的赫宰脸色粉白揉作一团，像棉绒的线球。  
“还没睡着吗？”，东海听着他的声音，伸手想够到他脸庞，晕沉里目测的距离偏差，被他扣住了空扬在半空中的手指。  
“我想等你”，他使着力气把伏在眼前的赫宰再拉近。  
“我去刷个牙”，男孩轻拍着他的手，抽出手指来撸开他四散的头发。  
对话也家常，自己是那月夜瞠目苦等他回家的孩子。  
不远处浴室里水流稀疏涌动，拂动耳畔若远似近，反而是波动的火焰，烧得他面目火红。心脏用猛烈地敲击提示之后即将发生，爱人落趟于身旁。  
关门的声动，轻响撞在心口上。东海眨着眼眸凝神看，他淡笑着拍击着腮颊，未涂乳霜的脸面澄空，漂在远处。不久又向自己接近了，沾了水的面目细白莹亮，透着淡光，发角也濡湿了，细滑地粘黏在额头上。  
未及顾虑自己凝干在热空里的脸，李赫宰低下头来凑到他面上，哈着气伸手掏出了那条塞在他腋窝底下的体温计，冒着湿热的手指触碰上东海苍白烫人的皮肤，一瞬之中，同样滚热的电流狰狞地击打散涌在二人身上。  
烧得晕乎的人触感体感都扩张，表达不愿被管控地直陈，细声地朝他笑，  
“李赫宰我真高兴”，瓮声瓮气的粘稠在喉咙里，自顾自地说话，声音只朝着自己。直白的颜色也烧到赫宰心上，他拨弄着读那温度计上的数，心悸却不随计数的恢复而缓落。  
裹着自己衣服的人趴在自己床边，望着自己，打盹休憩的一头柔美的兽。简单涂抹了脸，李赫宰掀开被子一角，挤进了温暖的被窝。甘于被心口体下的热动埋葬。  
眼目对接着他躺在他身旁，抬手划拨兽的面颊，从浓长的眼睫抚到粉薄的嘴角，微凉的指尖点在嫩滑的唇珠，赫宰扯开嘴角，衣服外层和棉被相互磨拭的轻响却轰然在耳，他凑到海前，唇舌汲取了对方滚烫的湿痒。黏合着搅荡，有润泽的海浪呼啸。细腻地吻着，划开了干燥粘连的滑肉。却被困乏失力的老虎推开，嘴唇剥落，两张殷红的脸屏息对望。  
“我感冒了”，像是拒绝的意味，却夹带滚烫的绯色，把已然升温的身体再燃到火亮。  
赫宰的笑更淡不下来，被子里的手扶上他一只手臂，倾到二人鼻骨紧贴，“传染给我啊”，再在触碰下叼住东海燥热的下唇，揪扯出来，浅粉的内肉暴露在空气之中。  
若有绵长低沉的音效穿梭在二人之间，此刻也漏掉了一拍，虚打在心上。  
东海眼里流淌的色泽停滞了，澄澈的眼内突然干涩。自己反而像被叼住咬死的猎物，娇弱幼小被揉捏在鼓掌。  
乐曲该进入下一章，头脑里空响着将音符激昂地奏响。  
身体在衣下颤巍巍地碰撞，嘴上张口软绵绵地缠绕。隔着两层衣服，海还是感到身下有什么抵在了大腿边，后庭的肌肉自发地收缩起来。怔楞了一刹，本来病中迟缓的动作更是失去了节奏，无力抵抗地顺从，又好像有什么不很对劲。  
面对面靠在一张枕头上，仰头裹拭着唇角，东海挪动着伸手握住了他高昂的下体。桥梁一样撑直嫁接在二人之间，拨动到了之后弹跳起来，磨蹭到自己的那一根顶端。身体在病痛中依旧激进地相互奏鸣，两个声部抚摩在一起。  
赫宰这次没有推开他，顺依着他在裤层以外的抚动。只把唇舌抵向更深，舌根摩擦出酸楚。东海觉得喉咙干痒着，剥动了他的裤头。身体没有不适的赫宰动作迅捷地抢先一步，抽开了松紧的棉厚睡裤，头脑迷糊的人身体感知越发清晰，像放大了画面加开了音量，在被他握住了分身的时候，低沉的哼唱漏出湿黏的唇角。  
手指像暴露在凉夜之中被冻结成冰凌，失去了力度的僵败，那人却勾画起端口，直截地撸动起来。柱体像被海水倒灌，怂恿着从干涩到盈润。不是第一次这样，又好像不太一样。双眼在彼此交错的蠕动中，依旧联结着审视。他看到对方眉目流转直朝着自己，甚而圆大的瞳仁中只存一个小小的东海，歪扭着脸在低声难平地张口喘动。  
赫宰抚动着他，火热盛发在胸腔，膨胀地轰隆，比从前同他人直捣地入体更加澎湃。另一手抚着他滚热的腰肢，像烤着火苗，下滑着把他的裤子推到膝盖，在棉厚的被窝里轻盈地抚摸出节拍，揉拭中摩挲他紧致的大腿，向后游走，颠住了他随着前方悦动而震荡的臀部。老虎对自己体下的搓揉轻缓似无，他更觉得轻巧淡然。递送快感的欲望超越了自我摄取的急迫。  
柱身上的手指上下摩拭不停，停换中力度变动，把海抵紧怀中，倚靠得更亲密，如湖一般深不见底的眼映照着海。各自竭力地吸取此刻的无声喧嚷。  
这月亮一直看着他，海的眉眼在混沌之中逐渐清亮聚光。再被下体火热的撸送搅乱。眉角拢紧再放松，清丽的脸庞凝固了纠紧，耀动的光芒在逐步涣散。耳前是他低平地轻喘，声啸涌动，胜过妖艳的放浪。东海在他手里像一张弓，收到最紧却未能将箭矢击送。  
喷涌的时刻东海尽力也要攥紧对方，让他耸动懈力在手中，而昏涨的头脑，晕重的身体不能使唤。他躺倒迷糊半睡之时，对方的下部还空握在手上。  
赫宰望着他发泄松和之后无法启开的眼睫，平柔地笑着舔上他紧闭的嘴唇，舌头滚进虎兽湿热的口中，对方也依旧于梦中自发地回应。赫宰抬起干净的那只手把他抱紧在怀，依稀还听到有呢喃嘟囔着从他嘴里渗漏——几声轻唤漂浮起来，他在半梦之中喊自己的名字。  
推抵着人儿埋在自己头下胸口，揉上他细柔的发丝，一层层地拨动。他也明白小孩的急不可耐，大多是因为不安，唯有身体交付，仿若契约在手，至少收获得显然。但他实在不愿，不能预判交缠之后关系的变化，此下的拥有已经超越了预计，他舍不得打破如此的清白静谧。  
恰如此刻的悠然深远，安静悠乐到极点，外间风雪无法侵扰，苦寒不适不再体感。他自我畏惧着这未曾预料的如梦幻境变质塌跌，玷污破败使海同外人无异。是他自设的监牢禁锢了自我，本来也不愿将梦里的人影响掩埋。  
他听着他在睡梦中平稳的鼻息，喷洒在胸口衣外，也窜进自己体内，棉温的缓流，像刚吞咽下的一口热酒。趁他睡中揉抚了许久，才把身体离远几分，端详自己这只闭眼酣睡的虎，细浅地贴上脸面，吻净了他额角垂滴的薄汗。  
轻慢地拉起了被自己退到臀下的裤，脸上含着褪不尽的笑意，缓柔地摇摆他手臂两侧、拍抚后背好像自己是哄孩子入睡的长辈。  
闭眼轻哼起缓柔的调子，再想起来什么，起手探看了一番，浅亮的灯条下，手上尚且粘黏着他的浊液，赫宰呆望了一会，伸出舌面，把它细致地舔完，一圈环绕，湿滑的腥腻，点点吞咽吸收进自己身体，默然在海未知的地方，独自同他融为一体。  
寂夜温凉，昏沉入睡的人思绪的幽光亮在梦境中央。东海栖在他身旁，辗转了一次才放开了手里收拢成绵软的那一团。背离着赫宰面对墙角蜷缩起来，脊背收弓牵动眉目蹙紧了再松。张开的同时一声细叹，梦中画境，他看到了赫宰同别人于夜下亲吻的影像，清晰得如一张成形的图，边角被热怒点燃。  
他不清楚现在是何时，只窗帘外黑雾深重不透光。他脑后的热动消散而灼亮起来，舒张着身姿，感触到背后扣紧自己的臂膀。是李赫宰沉睡中将自己收拢在怀。东海像结了一层冰波寒浪，蠕动起来想逃脱这张网，空瞪着雪白的天幕发呆，不想回身望他。他不知对方为何不同自己交绕，也回想他方才磨拭自己的手指，对望着的眼目里澈亮的水光，分明的温柔，却依旧于中途骤然停息。  
东海正念及此处，对方却于睡梦中无意识地将他的腰肢松放，他闭眼咬住唇角，猛然一个寒噤，海上起了凄迷的寒风。在夜色里想到从前某一次翻查到他的社交发文，久远以前的一条，是侯孝贤的那段话，关于上床之间的最好时光。东海冷笑一声，冰凉的气息铺在寒冰一样的墙上，凝出无色的暖雾。  
他也未想到自己会因喜欢的人不跟自己亲近合一而气恼纳罕。他都未曾想到会有人让自己如此喜欢。  
而对方应该不是这样，是不够钟情眷恋，所以留有后路，不把关系坐实，才方便日后抽身。  
一口闷气掩在胸间，疲软中听着身旁沉缓的呼吸声，才滞重地睡去。  
眼睫之外有绵和的焰火烤蚀着，湿溺溺地裹绕，像蚊子的叮咬。东海拍扫着眼睑，翻合着翕张出缝，眼里是赫宰放大的脸面，凝固的雪白，再撑起手臂靠在枕上侧身望着自己。方才趁着自己睡时舔吻自己的眼睫，如同彼夜相互取悦后的安慰。简直是有一个模式。  
东海垂眸低头，听他早间欣然低哑的嗓音，像一团云压迫在这张共用的床枕上空。  
“tiger，新年好”。  
话闭了凑抵在眼前来，在小孩意识入驻之前，舌面已然抵紧唇面。  
昨夜退烧药吃下，又被他控制了发泄，东海自然难控的困倦，午夜的爆竹花火都未入耳，安稳无知如同冬眠的猛兽。这关系初成形之后的跨年夜晚竟是如此度过的，同眠一处，却没有实际的发展。  
为什么不能完满，这样日后想来多有意味。零点辞旧迎新的烟火盈天，光耀下身体砥砺深掩。  
在嘴唇被他打开之前，东海翻身避让，移向墙面。闷声道，  
“我还没刷牙”。  
赫宰靠近他后背柔声低沉道，“可是我想亲。”  
语间，未接连到嘴的唇舌舔舐上侧颈，手上理所当然一般往着他胸口去，翻开外层棉厚的毛料，捏住了乳上的红粒。  
未醒全的小孩不受控地呻吟出声，随之一阵震颤，一下腾跃起来像一条不甘被捕的海鱼。心口闷下的郁结更是胀大，李赫宰过于熟练了，却又不做完全套，撩拨到自己湿热潮红，又从根本上消褪停滞。  
他剥下他精准掐捏敏感的手指，骨骼磨拭着扣死。脖颈都是湿烫的，自己在他口里几乎从冷雪融化成绵滑的热水，或是他浅尝辄止的一杯盖着奶油的柔酒，并非必须品，只时而想起含一口不咽。  
东海抵抗着缓柔拍击在心口的波涛，腾挪着身体冲破他唇口的桎梏。转身举手来打他胸口，却口上无话，实在不知怎么怪罪，如何解释。  
迎上的一张怡悦的笑脸，倾近着头要试自己额前的温度，东海看他自得更是怒恨，下手越发地重，直拍到他半露的肩颈像火烤过一般胭红，从床上跃起来翻出了外套，没回头地摔门跑下了楼。  
天色像一段洗白了的牛仔布，青蓝地晕着昨夜校外礼花炸裂出的浅灰层云。在刺目的阳光下疾走，进了自己宿舍的门却又像回了昨日午夜初醒的时分，阴暗。昨晚不知何处狂欢的室友们尚在沉睡，熬过夜的脸上在晨间泛出暖黄的油光。海觉得反胃，合衣躺睡在床上也不明确到底缘何气恼。只是越想理清越是郁闷，对方几近是欺玩自己，不像是诚挚的喜欢。如此他都是掌控着的，揉弄和裹缠，任他随意折取。他抗拒着自己无力要挟，他主动着自己无从抵挡。  
此刻情绪盛放，一叶障目，实在是怀疑赫宰。退回到自我的层面上，裹紧了棉厚的衣角翻腾在床，满脑却还是同一个他，躲闪不及，无处可逃。只好自我批判，近日几乎是只依存着他过活了，这样失却抛弃了过去，无可奈何中想控制起来将自己保持保护。  
因为知道人生来是独立的个体，他极盛的不安在此处回音，向自己告知——最可怕是在一段感情里丧失了自我。  
蹭着外套起身来，也才意识到身上穿的还是他的衣，灰色厚重的布棉，夹带他浓烈的体香，此刻自己成了冬日室内的一颗香草绿树，释放吹送出苦。  
要脱开又不忍不甘，低吼起来在原地跳脚，是一头无处捕食的老虎。

**Author's Note:**

> 他在他睡梦时刻 去抚摩他 端看他  
> 如若不是爱 这个动作是独自参与 默然感受 实在危险  
> 毫不计较自己和对方 爱意谁深谁浅
> 
>  
> 
> 相互撸动取悦的时候 诚挚地对视着 彼此观察  
> 对方眼里光色是如何 因为自己凝聚了再涣散
> 
> 甚而在他未知的时候 舔舐干净他因自己释出的液体 
> 
> 让他享受 而不享受他
> 
>  
> 
> 我不求他人理解  
> 是我自己觉得骚气


End file.
